Stay Close, Don't Go
by Pale.For.Hale
Summary: AU:Bella, Emmett and Jasper are siblings. When theres an accident, they move to Northern California. Starting a new school, they meet a certain 3 fellow students who are selected to show them around the school. Original Pairings EdxB, EmxR, JxA.
1. Chapter 1 The Move

**Chapter1. The Move **

"Come on Bella!" Charlie yelled from the bottom of the staircase. I had just finished putting the last lot of clothes in my suitcase and carried the last lot of items and placed it in the revivalist's van. I turned around and just stared at the house that had lived in ever since I could remember.

"C'mon Bells hurry up and get in Emmett's car!"Charlie yelled. I could hardly call my brothers vehicle a _car_, it was a jeep and a _massive_ one at that. I turned around and ran to my father's Mercedes.

"OK dad, make sure you stick to the speed limit, watch the road and _please drive safely!_" I made sure I spaced out the last bit so he knew that I was, in fact, being serious. Charlie just looked at me and rolled his eyes and gave me a look that said _'uh well, DUH what do you take me for an idiot?'_ I raised my eyebrow at this and he just shook his head and chuckled.

"C'mon Bells, you take _forever_ to get into this thing" Jasper said hitting the top of the jeeps bonnet softly and continued, "Hurry up or we will definitely miss the plane." He responded and jumped into the passenger seat of the jeep. I made my way over to the monster and eyed the back seat warily, as if any second it would jump out and bite me. With a deep breath and a sigh I grabbed the door handle and the top of the hood and, literally, _hauled_ myself into it and closed the door.

"ALRIGHT!" Emmett pounded a fist in the air, "LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!", and with that Jasper rolled his eyes and turned up the mixed CD, that he had mixed before we left, till it was blasting out of the windows, and we made our way to the airport.

Charlie couldn't fly up with us because he had to meet one of his 'clients' along the way. Charlie worked for an overseas marketer, which allowed him to travel all around the world for long periods of time. It was really hard after the accident and all, I mean it was only a month ago and I still have nightmares. Dad decided it was best for us to move because there would be too many memories of mom if we stayed in forks. So dad packed us up and now we are on our way to a new state, a new school, a NEW everything.

Emmett and Jasper were sad about leaving the house and their friends behind; it was of course where they had grown up all their lives. As for me I was pretty emotionless when Charlie announced that we would be moving. I had been so cut up about mom that it didn't even sink in properly. I still feel sort of numb.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in the lounge room reading a book when someone knocked at the door. I looked up at the clock, it was 9:00.

"Coming!"I yelled, _who would be knocking on the door at this time,_ I thought. I opened the door and standing before me were two policemen.

"Excuse me miss but is Mr. Swan home?" the taller of the two asked. I looked between the two of them then looked towards the lounge room, nope not there then I heard some yelling outside the backdoor.

"Yeah I'll just go get him." I responded in a shaky voice. I went out the back to find Charlie arguing with someone over the phone "umm... dad there's two policemen at the door for you." I stumbled out he looked at me and hung up the phone. He walked past me and into the living room, towards the front door.

"Yes officers, how may I help you?" Charlie asked calmly. Emmett and Jasper had come to the front room to see what was going on.

"Good evening Mr. Swan, I'm Sergeant McKenzie and this is my partner, Officer Jefferson. What is your relation to Mrs Renee Swan?" the officers stood silently waiting for Charlie to respond. I looked back to see Emmett and Jasper exchanging worried glances. Right then I knew that whatever they had to say to Charlie, my life would never be the same.

"She's my wife" Charlie replied, the worry evident in his voice. I was starting to feel a little lightheaded, I stepped backwards and lost my balance, but Emmett caught me and righted me so I was standing properly, keeping his hand rested on my shoulder.

"You may want to sit down for this." The officer stated, gesturing into our lounge room. They all started walking towards the lounge room but I was frozen in place. Emmett looked back and gently took my hand.

"C'mon Bells." He whispered as he pulled me along.

Once relatively comfortable the officers exchanged another glance then the taller one said, "Mrs. Swan was in an accident on the highway this evening, I'm sorry, there was nothing the paramedics could do."

I looked around the room and saw Charlie with his head in his hands. Emmett and Jasper were sitting next to me and both their eyes were filled with tears, with a few strays falling down their cheeks. Emmett looked back at me and his eyes widened.

"Bella!" Emmett cried, in a shaky voice as I fell towards the floor.

_**End Flashback**_

We arrived at the airport eventually, and took our luggage up to the desk to check in. The lady at the desk, who I soon learned her name to be 'Sophie', kept checking out Emmett as I was trying to get her to pay attention to me so I could figure out where we were suppose to go.

After about 10 minutes of trying to get the blond bimbos attention, Emmett stepped in.

"Excuse me ma'am but cou-" Emmett began.

The bimbo interrupted before Emmett could get another word in. "oh, _please_ call me Sophie" she said in this sickly sweet voice.

I looked at Jasper who was standing beside me and stuck my finger in my mouth and made a gagging noise. Jasper looked at me, rolled his eyes and chuckled.

After awhile we finally made it to the boarding lounge. I picked up a magazine and started flipping through the pages, not really paying attention at all to anyone around me. Emmett was talking animatedly to Jasper about what he was planning to do to his jeep once we got to California.

"...and if the mechanics are _really_ good up there I might even see about upgrading the engine I have in it now to a..." I had absolutely no idea what Emmett was talking about. I turned to Jasper, who was on the other side of me and raised an eyebrow, almost to ask _'do you understand a word he's saying?'_Jasper just rolled his eyes and continued to stare blankly at Emmett.

I flipped a few more pages in the magazine when it stopped on a page of a woman who had died in a car crash a week ago. I just started at the page until Emmett pulled me out of it.

"Hey Bells, what's wrong?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. It was then that I noticed that Emmett and Jasper had stopped talking and were both looking warily at me. Emmett flicked his eyes to the magazine and then, he stood up and moved to crouch in front of me.

I closed the magazine and put it back on the little divider between the seats.

"Nothing's wrong" I responded in an emotionless tone. Emmett and Jasper gave each other a worried look. Jasper was about to comment when the announcement came on over the speaker.

"_All passengers flying to California, can you please make your way to gate 4, all passengers flying to California please make your way to gate 4_" it called over the loudspeakers. Emmett stood up in front of me and moved to the side. I got up and started making my way to the ticket inspectors, when a hand grabbed my wrist with a tight but soft grip.

I turned around and saw Jasper and Emmett looking at me, the sadness etched in their eyes.

"Bella" Jasper said softly, I released my tensed muscles and calmed instantly. I don't know what it was but Jasper always seemed to have an effect on people's emotions. "Bella, are you sure your OK, I mean you haven't cried once since we had been told about mom" Jasper was watching me closely, as if any second I would collapse.

"Jasper, seriously, I'm fine. Can we just drop this and go already?"

"Come on Bella." Emmett said, wrapping his arm around me, "We're here for you, you can talk to us."

I shrugged his arm off me, "Do you honestly think this is the place?" I snapped.

"Bells, you know we are only trying to help."Jasper coaxed.

I groaned as I stalked off to the ticket collectors, I shoved my ticket out at a balding man. He inspected my ticket, looked me up and down then waved me through. I continued walking, not waiting for Emmett or Jasper. They caught up with me quickly, but they were smart enough to keep their mouths shut.

We found our seats; we were sitting in the middle aisle. I somehow ended up between them both. Emmett and Jasper leaned over me and talked for a while, I ignored them the best I could. After a few minutes they both sat back in their chairs and started listening to their iPods. I pulled out my book and started reading, paying no attention to what was going on around me. Soon enough we were up in the air.

I stifled a yawn and placed my book back in my bag. I leaned my head against Emmett's shoulder and he smiled down at me. I reached out and grabbed Jaspers hand.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys before" I apologized.

Jasper patted my hand and smiled at me.

"Awe, its OK bumblebee." Emmett said, planting a big sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"EMMETT!" I half-yelled, laughing I wiped my sleeve across my cheek.

Emmett and Jasper chuckled, reaching across to hi-5 each other. I grinned and rested my head against Emmett's shoulder again, "Goodnight guys."

"Goodnight Bella." Emmett said.

"Goodnight bumblebee." Jasper teased, and he and Emmett snickered beside me.

I smiled as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"C'mon Bella, we've landed." Jasper said, shaking my shoulder. I groaned and sat up, stretching first. We made our way off the plane and went to collect our luggage. We grabbed our bags and went to hire a rental car. We weren't sure when Emmett's Jeep and Jasper's Aston Martin were getting here, so we had to rent cars until the boys' cars got brought up.

California was really sunny, and hot. It wasn't like the sun never made an appearance in Forks, I mean, OK well maybe you would have 2 sunny days a month if you're lucky, but the heat here was different to a hot day in Forks. Not in a bad way, but not in a good way either.

We had been able to rent a 4 seater convertible from the airport. We had been on the road for at least, half an hour now.

"_Emmett_" Jasper whined "Can we _please_ pull into the next fast food place. I'm _starving_" at that exact moment Jasper's stomach growled over the sound of the music. Emmett threw a glance at me in the backseat, and then we both started laughing so hard, we had tears in our eyes. Jasper turned around with a 'humph' and looked the other way. That only made us laugh harder, but as the next turn off for McDonald's came into view, Emmett took the turn. This made Jasper perk up right away.

I giggled and took my seatbelt off, as Jasper came around to my door.

"The _food _awaits you madam" he declared in an old English accent. This made me and Emmett giggle even more, Jasper just grinned and walked into the fast food place, with me and Emmett trailing behind.

We got into the line, and I ordered, Emmett and Jasper were still deciding, so I went to go get us a table. When the food was ready, I laughed as they juggled five trays to the table.

"Geez , how much food did you guys need to get. You've ordered half the menu!" I laughed.

Emmett and Jasper mucked around the whole time, and I lost count of the number of times I spat my drink out because I was laughing so hard. One time it even got Jasper square in the face. If we weren't sitting outside I think the workers would have kicked us out from the noise we were making. After we finished we got back on the road. We made sure that we were all satisfied for the rest of the trip so we wouldn't have to stop anywhere else.

**A/N: This was my first Fan Fiction, I hope you liked it :D. Please review!**

**Pale .For .Hale**

**xx  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Him

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything unfortunately **

**A/N: Thanks to my friends, for helping me with this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it's much appreciated XD. Last chapter was the first fan fiction thing I have written and I got so giddy when I saw that I had 96 people view my story! Much love hope you guys like!**

**Chapter2. Him**

We_ eventually_ made it to the house, by 4pm. Emmett had decided to take _quite a few_ of his so called 'detours'. I don't know how many times Jasper and I asked him to just pull over, and ask for directions. But no, _**his**_ ego was just too big to even _consider_ something like that.

When I saw the house, I was shocked. It was MASSIVE. It looked more like a small mansion rather than a 'large' house, as Charlie had put it. The house was made out of white stone, was 2 stories tall and had a big garage. The front of the house had a few palm trees surrounding it.

There was a swimming pool around the back and there was a little path that led further back to where the Jacuzzi sat in its own private little area. It looked kind of romantic. The house was about a five minute walk from the beach and you could tell by the way that the house was situated, that the second story would have a view over the ocean.

Charlie had already moved all of our furniture in, so all we had to do was unpack our suitcases. Charlie had mentioned that our rooms were all upstairs and that the top floor was, basically, _ours_.

We pulled up alongside the garage and got out. We all stood there staring at the house, speechless.

"It's…_Huge" _Jasper stated

"Uh…Well, no _SHIT_ Sherlock" Emmett responded. Jasper shot him a glare, and then went to get our luggage out of the boot.

"Well," I hesitated "This place sure is something" I finished. The boys just nodded their heads in agreement.

Walking into the house was amazing. The house seemed so warm and inviting. I loved it straight away. On the left side of the house sat a long black couch, on the wall was a flat-screen TV. It seemed that Charlie had also _updated _our furniture as well. Towards the far left corner was a built in fire place with a black loveseat that faced the wall where we had just walked in.

There was a wall between the fireplace and the kitchen, though, unlike the rest of the downstairs area, which was carpeted in a burgundy colour, _and if I might add, looked really nice_, the kitchen was tiled with white marble, there was a sliding glass door that led to the backyard and you could see the pool water shimmering with the suns gaze. There was a bedroom and a study downstairs, which I figured was Charlies.

Going upstairs was like a huge rumpus room. There was a high-tech stereo in the corner, a flat screen TV on the back wall, and a large comfy black couch sitting in front of it. I chuckled as I noticed that Emmett's game console was already hooked up. There was a stand with his games and a bunch of movies in it and then to my right, was a mini bar area.

Jasper's and Emmett's room was to my right, so mine was the one that was at the back of the room where the TV and games were hooked up.

The bedroom that I was in had a beautiful view of the ocean, and when it was time for the sun to go down, there would be a really nice view of the sun setting across the waves. My bed was facing out towards the ocean, which I was happy about. To my left was a walk in robe and then next to it was a walk in bathroom, and to my right, there was an empty book shelf and a very modern stereo in the corner.

My room was filled with purple, red, gold and black. The wall where the window sat was black and the wall opposite it, which was where my bed and the door to my room was, was a very dark red. The other 2 walls were both a dark purple. All the walls were done with a sponge so it looked really nice.

I placed my suitcase on the bed and started to unpack my clothes and hang them up. Once I was finished I walked out of my room to see, Emmett and Jasper lying on the floor playing video games.

I walked downstairs and raided the cupboards to see what I could make for dinner. I realised that, through everything that Charlie had done, he still managed to fail at getting groceries. _I'll have to go to the shops afterschool tomorrow _I thought. I made my way to the phone book that I found, during my little 'scavenger hunt'.

Once I ordered pizza for dinner, I had no idea what to do with myself. I was in a new house and it just didn't feel the same as the house we had back in Forks. I walked back upstairs, to see what the boys were doing. They were playing a war game on the Xbox, yelling profanities at each other until they noticed I came in.

"Hey Bells. Wanna go?" Jasper held out the controller to me. I took the controller out of his hand and plopped myself down on the floor next to Emmett.

The game was quite easy, all you had to do was kill everything in sight, including the other player.

"Stop. Cheating!" Emmett complained through gritted teeth, when I killed him for the third time in a row.

"Not my fault you suck!" I teased, poking my tongue out at him.

"Oh, is that so?" He muttered, putting the controllers down.

"No! Don't Emmett!" I warned.

All of a sudden I was up in Emmett's arms, as he held me tightly to his chest. He flung me on the couch. My eyes were wide with horror, as both of them started coming closer to me.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!" I tried to sound scary and intimidating, but obviously it didn't work as they both chuckled evilly at me.

They kept moving forward, inch, by inch. I quickly tried to sit up, but Jasper lunged at me and grabbed my hands in a tight grip, dropping me back onto the couch. While Emmett stood there, staring down at me.

Then, all of a sudden, I was being attacked. I was squirming around on the couch trying to get away from the hands that were attacking all my ticklish spots.

"Emm-pl-plea-Jas-GAH" Was all I managed to get out, I was gasping for breath, laughing so hard that I had tears in my eyes and my ribs were hurting.

"Aww C'mon Bells, do you _really_ think I'm bad at the game?"Emmett questioned. I knew that, whether I said yes or no, it wouldn't really matter. So I went for the truth.

"YES!" I screamed, gasping for air. Jasper stood behind the couch, throwing is head back, laughing at the shocked look on Emmett's face. He obviously hadn't expected me to give him _that_ answer.

Emmett's tickling increased tenfold. Just as I thought I was about to turn purple from lack of air, the doorbell rang. Emmett and Jasper were distracted for a moment, so I took that chance to elbow Emmett in the gut, and then jump over the back of the couch, pushing Jasper to the floor on my way. As I reached the top of the staircase I turned around to look at Emmett and Jasper.

They were both looking at me, Emmett's face, disapproving of my unfair tactics, and Jasper grinning like a mad man, pleased with how I got myself out of the sticky situation.

I ran down the stairs, and grabbed my wallet of the kitchen table, making my way to the front door. I opened the door, while Emmett screamed down at me from the top of the stairs.

"Bella that was _soooo_ not cool, come back and fight like a man, you chicken!" I looked up to the top of the stairs, where Emmett was standing.

"Emmett, just in case you have _failed to notice _BELLA IS A GIRL NOT A MAN!" Jasper screamed at the top of his lungs, as he ran up behind Emmett, jumping onto his back, forcing them to roll down the stairs. There was a loud crash, then they both burst out into laughter, hi-fiving each other.

I realised that the pizza guy was still there, as he chuckled softly to himself, obviously seeing the scene act out before his eyes. I quickly turned around, keeping my head down as I felt the blush run all down my neck and across my cheeks.

I took out a 50 and looked up, only to be staring at the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. I felt my cheeks turn redder as I couldn't look away from his gaze. I just kept staring at him, until he broke my gaze and looked over my shoulder.

"Ahh Bella, HELP Jasper's gonna eat me!" Emmett playfully screamed, as Jasper held Emmett in a headlock, as Emmett kept trying to get out of Jaspers hold. I stood there bewildered.

_This cannot be happening, there's this really cute delivery guy standing at my front door and my _stupid_ brothers are doing everything they can, to embarrass me._ I thought to myself, mentally groaning.

I turned back around to face the pizza guy, he raised an eyebrow at me. I just shook my head, giving him a sheepish smile.

"Hey, uh, 1 barbeque chicken pizza, 1 pizza with the lot, 1 Hawaiian, 2 garlic pizzas and two bottles of coke?" He said in a smooth velvety voice, checking to see if it was what I ordered. I'm not sure if it's possible, but I swear I was falling head over heels for him right there and then. "Uhm..." he gave me a dazzling crooked smile and I lost my stepping, having to right myself up again. He noticed this and chuckled again.

_Great one Bella, he already thinks you have a whacked out family, but no, now he probably thinks you have some kind of walking/standing disorder. _I thought, mentally kicking myself.

"That comes to 46.50" I gave a week smile and turned around to see where the boys were. There was no way that I could carry all of the food up the stairs without tripping on my feet and falling to my doom.

They were still rolling around on the floor, both their faces flushed.

"Emmett, Jazz, can you help me please?" I asked. It took five seconds for them to untangle themselves and get up off the floor. Emmett grabbed the pizzas and the garlic bread, and then went upstairs. The pizza guy and I were locked in another intense gaze, him smiling slightly. Jasper grabbed the coke bottles and was about to go inside, but instead he stopped and looked between me and the pizza guy.

Jasper cleared his throat noisily. I turned my head to Jasper, breaking eye contact with _him_. Jasper looked between me and the guy again. He turned his eyes back to mine and gave me a concerned look. He looked to be deep in thought for a second.

Jasper grabbed the 50 out of my hand and gave it to the pizza guy, pushing me back into the house and closing the door in _his_ face. Jasper moved past me and took the rest of the stuff upstairs. I stood there too shocked to move, I had no idea why Jasper did what he did. OK well I _do _know why he did it. But still, it was a little rude. I mean I'm allowed to stare at a guy if I thought he was a major hottie. Not that it was any of Jasper's business.

I stomped my way up the stairs, grumbling incoherently to myself. I walked to the area between the couch and the TV, where the boys where sitting watching TV and eating pizza. I had probably taken longer than I thought to recover, because Jasper had seemed to have filled Emmett in with what had happened downstairs, because he was throwing glances and me when he thought I wasn't looking.

I bent down and grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box and made my way across the other side of the room to sit at the desk that faced the ocean. I couldn't stand to be next to them after the stunt that Jasper pulled. I mean its not like anything was going to happen.

I gazed out the window, not paying attention to anything until Jasper let out a frustrated sigh and put his pizza down. I looked at Jasper and then my gaze floated to Emmett who was eyeing me wearily.

"Bells we have to tal-" Jasper started, but I wasn't in the mood for this now. I got up, put my half eaten pizza back on the plate and stalked off to my room, closing the door hard.

"Bella!" I could hear Emmett through the wall, the tone of his voice, asking me to just hear them out. It was dark in my room, with the red glow from the setting sun, being my only light. Jasper and Emmett didn't come in to try and talk to me which I was happy about.

I jumped in the shower and then got into my night clothes, as well as getting my clothes ready for tomorrow. I fell asleep not soon after. I was half awake, when I heard someone open my door and walk into my room, pulling the covers up, tucking me in. I heard soft murmurs in the background.

"…She's tough Jasper, she'll get through it" someone whispered.

The person who was sitting on my bed, let out a sad sigh then kissed my forehead, hearing the sound of my door clicking shut quietly, I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: OK that's another chapter up! Reviews will make me super happy! XD If you guys didn't get the whole shutting the door in his face and the 'she's tough Jasper, she'll get through it' don't worry because the part explaining that is in the next chapter. **

**Guys, im sorry but this story will not flow easily, i will not be updating chapters every month. Chapters will be updated when i find the time and may not be for a very long time. Sorry about this **

**Pale .For .Hale  
**


End file.
